Low-power operation of computing systems may be achieved by using spin rather than charge as a state variable coupled with spin-to-charge and charge-to-spin conversion circuits. However, repeated spin-to-charge conversion circuits offset the advantage of low-power operation of the computing system. One example of spin based devices is a magnetic memory. However, known spin based devices cannot perform logic computations.